The Truth
by Periculum In Mora
Summary: Terbangun dalam kehampaan, Camus mengira dirinya telah mati. Hingga Shura datang dan memberinya penyadaran tentang apa sebenarnya yang sedang melanda dirinya. /"Kalau kamu ketemu dia, pukul dia keras-keras! Sampai nangis juga gak apa-apa."/"Janji ya, Shura!"/"Aku akan pastikan dia amat kesakitan."/ Sho-ai.


**The Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya** **Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya Soul of Gold** **Toei Animation**

Saya tidak mengambil kentungan materi apapun. Hanya sebagai pengingat bahwa Camus sepertinya bukan milik Milo lagi, karena mendadak muncul Surt yang bisa nyuruh-nyuruh Camus seenak jidat dia. Dan protes kenapa harus selalu Milo yang tersakiti T^T #iniapa

 **Genre:** Friendship agak menjurus _sho-ai_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau kamu ketemu dia, pukul dia keras-keras! Sampai nangis juga gak apa-apa."

"…"

"Janji ya, Shura!"

"…"

"Kamu harus bikin dia nangis. Biar dia menyesal …"

"Aku akan pastikan dia amat kesakitan."

…

"Hah … hah … hah …" Camus berusaha mengatur napasnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras memenuhi dahinya. Beberapa detik lalu dia merasa mendengar suara Milo, tapi sekarang di tempatnya terbangun sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong, hanya putih penuh kehampaan yang menemaninya.

' _Apa itu tadi? Apa ini yang namanya kematian? Rasanya tidak sama seperti dulu.'_

Tubuhnya ia paksakan berdiri walau agak oleng, sisa pertempurannya dengan Surt tadi masih membekas parah pada tubuhnya ternyata. Berusaha berjalan lurus ke depan, Camus melangkah perlahan menyisiri tempat asing itu. Mencari Surt yang juga ikut tidak sadarkan diri bersama dirinya, dan jika beruntung dia mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Gold Saint yang lain terkhusus Milo kemudian … minta maaf. Itu pun kalau ia dimaafkan. Rasanya mustahil.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah tangannya menggenggam tangan Surt yang sedang sekarat. Dia harus segera mencari Surt dan menyadarkan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu, setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan demi tetap menepati janjinya. Dengan begini dirinya tidak perlu mengkhianati siapapun, terlebih lagi pada Dewi-nya yang paling dia hormati. Rasanya Camus ingin bunuh diri saja mengingat pengkhianatannya, lebih baik mati terkena jurusnya sendiri daripada mengingat seberapa brengsek dirinya—oh benar, dia sudah mati 'kan?

' _Eh?'_

Langkahnya berhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara lain tepat belasan meter di depannya. Suara langkah kaki yang lebih pelan lambat laun makin kentara jelas, diikuti siluet sang pemilik langkah yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan berjalan. Ada orang lain di sini, dan orang itu juga sedang terluka. Surt-kah?

"Shu-Shura?"

Orang itu bukan Surt. Pemilik tubuh kekar di depannya bukan Surt, melainkan Shura yang juga terlihat sama tidak fitnya dengan dirinya sekarang. Goresan dalam bekas tusukan pedang Surt pada pelindung dada Saint Capricorn itu juga masih ada, terlihat dalam dan menyakitkan. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu Camus sekarang. Tatapan tajam Shura padanyalah yang membuatnya agak gentar sekaligus gemetar. Camus tidak pernah melihat tetangga kuilnya itu berekspresi sama setelah kejadian manipulasi Saga tentang Aiolos yang berkhianat, tentu saja tatapan tadi hanya ditujukan kepada para pengkhianat.

Seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja Camus dapat melihat perasaan lain selain jijik dan dendam dari sana. Ada rasa kasihan. Untuk siapa kasihan itu ditujukan? Kepada dirinyakah? Atau pada Shura sendiri yang menyesal pernah bersama-sama dalam satu naungan dengan dirinya? Camus tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena penjaga kuil kesebelas itu telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Shura—"

BUG!

Pipi pemilik cloth Aquarius itu serasa panas serta ngilu seketika, begitu juga bibirnya yang pecah dan mengeluarkan darah akibat bogem mentah dari Shura yang tiba-tiba. Saking kerasnya tinju sang Capricorn, pelindung kepala Camus bahkan sampai terlempar jauh bersamaan dirinya yang oleng ke samping, jatuh dengan kasar menghantam tanah. Mulutnya serasa asin, penuh dengan darah miliknya yang beberapa lolos membasahi dagunya.

"Itu untuk Athena-sama."

Belum selesai, Shura menjambak puncak rambut hijau sang Aquarius dan menariknya ke atas. Memaksa teman (atau mantan teman) dinginnya itu untuk berdiri dan menatapnya tepat pada iris tajam miliknya, yang berdampak pada erangan tertahan dari mulut sang target. Shura dapat merasakan Camus di hadapannya pasrah saja diperlakukan begitu, sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan.

' _Kamu menyedihkan, Camus.'_

"Dan ini …" tinju terkepal segera Shura arahkan pada perut Camus, memaksa darah segar kembali meluncur keluar pada mulut pemilik konstelasi pembawa air itu. Teriakan teredam juga ikut keluar dari sana. Tidak peduli, Shura tetap melayangkan kepalan tinjunya hingga Camus terjerembab jatuh, bahkan menghasilkan sedikit retakan pada cloth Aquarius.

Shura menghapus cairan kental merah milik korbannya yang ikut menempel pada wajahnya. "… untuk Milo."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Camus terbatuk, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengah mendera perutnya, tanah putih tempatnya terduduk sekarang telah penuh oleh darahnya sendiri. Dia jarang sekali melihat Shura menggunakan tinju saat bertarung, tapi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tinju sang Capricorn amat kuat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

Di balik penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur, Camus menyadari kedua kaki Shura sedang mendekatinya sekarang. Masing-masing tangan pemuda Perancis itu terkepal kuat, mempersiapkan diri dengan serangan berikutnya dari Saint Capricorn di hadapannya. Ini pantas dirinya dapatkan, sungguh, pengkhianatan memang harus dibalas dengan rasa sakit tak berujung. Dirinya telah siap.

"Maaf."

' _?'_

Camus susah payah mendongak, dan terkesiap mendapati penyerangnya itu mendadak menduduk di hadapannya penuh rasa bersalah, lengkap dengan tangan menyodorkan pelindung kepala miliknya yang tadi terlempar entah kemana. Bukankah tadi Shura menyerangnya membabi buta dengan penuh dendam? Kenapa sekarang malah menampakkan ekspresi menyesal lengkap dengan wajah sendu? Banyak tanda tanya berkecamuk di kepala Camus sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Tangan Shura masih terpasang kaku tepat di depan Camus, memasangkan tiara sewarna emas tadi pada kepala pemiliknya.

Camus tersenyum pahit, agak perih karena bibirnya yang pecah kembali didera nyeri. "Kenapa tidak kamu lanjutkan saja? Untuk sisa Gold Saint yang lain."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya," Shura menyerahkan kembali tangan kanannya, mencoba membantu sang Aquarius untuk berdiri. "Tapi yang khusus memesan untuk itu hanya Milo."

Agak ragu, Camus menyambut pertolongan pemuda Spanyol itu, dan mencoba berdiri meski sempat hampir jatuh beberapa kali. "Di mana dia?"

"Sudah pergi, aku bertemu dengannya tadi," dengan tolehan kepala, Shura menyuruh Camus berjalan mengikutinya, yang segera diikuti oleh langkah menyeret dari lawan bicaranya. "Dia sudah pergi duluan bersama yang lain."

"Jadi, kamu tidak ikut mereka dan tetap di sini hanya untuk menunggu saya?" Camus kembali menyeringai. "Tetangga yang baik."

"Setidaknya aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memukulmu," Shura memelankan jalannya begitu menyadari Camus benar-benar kepayahan mengikuti dirinya. Dia baru sadar bahwa pukulannya tadi benar-benar kelewat batas. "Agak tidak tepat janji memang, karena kamu tidak menangis."

Nyeri hebat kembali menjalar pada perut Camus, meski begitu senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya yang kemerahan berkas memar dan darah. "Butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuat saya menangis," mengubah topik, penjaga kuil kedua belas itu menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, kita sudah mati?"

"Itu pertanyaan sama yang Milo dan Aphrodite tanyakan," Shura melihat ke sekeliling. "Entahlah." pemuda berambut gelap itu menyentuh retakan dalam pada pelindung dadanya.

Camus menunduk, langkahnya semakin pelan saja di belakang Shura. Sama sekali tidak berniat mendahului atau menyamakan langkah mereka. "Apa mereka marah?"

"Marah pada siapa?"

"Saya, dan pengkhianatan itu."

Shura terdiam sejenak. Bukan karena tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi lebih kepada bingung akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi demi kebaikan bersama, rasanya tidak terlalu bagus jika ini dia sembunyikan. "Ya, mereka marah."

"Oh."

"Tapi mungkin marah bukan kata yang tepat, mereka lebih pada kecewa. Mereka kecewa sekali padamu," Shura masih berjalan di depan tidak berniat berbalik untuk menengok perubahan ekspresi pada kameradnya itu. "Aku juga, terutama."

"Kamu bisa memukul saya lagi kalau mau."

Shura terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup puas. Lagipula …" nada bicaranya berubah sendu. "Aku juga pernah melakukannya, jadi aku anggap kita satu sama."

"Saat kita jadi Spectre itu?" Camus merespon. "Seharusnya itu dua-satu."

"Tidak. Jauh sebelumnya aku juga pernah berkhianat."

Camus mengerutkan kening. Shura pernah berkhianat sebelumnya? Seingat pemuda berambut hijau itu Shura sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan pengkhianatan kecuali saat mereka menjadi Spectre bersama, tapi itu lain cerita. Walau mereka saat itu sudah tidak terhitung sebagai Saint lagi, pengkhianatan mereka sebenarnya adalah bentuk dari kesetiaan.

"Kamu saat itu sedang bingung benar 'kan. Milo yang bilang begitu, kalian berdua sempat bertarung dan dia sadar kamu tidak mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Itu karena kamu sendiri tidak mengerti dan butuh untuk disadarkan," Shura menambah keseriusan dalam nada bicaranya. "Itu karena kamu terlalu sayang pada teman God Warrior-mu, sehingga tidak bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah—"

"—itu tidak benar!" Camus segera menyela, sedikit mengerang setelahnya karena teriakannya tadi berdampak pada perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. "Saya melakukannya karena pernah berjanji padanya. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaan."

"Berhenti bersembunyi di balik nama janji, Camus!" Shura berbalik, kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Camus hingga temannya itu membeku sejenak. Tapi setelahnya segera mengubah posisinya dan berjalan kembali, kali ini dengan langkah lebih cepat. "Kamu punya perasaan lebih padanya, akui saja. Kamu pernah memarahi anak didikmu karena rasa sayangnya pada ibunya dan menyuruh dia untuk membuangnya, tidak sangka saja orang yang sama malah dibutakan perasaannya sendiri."

Itu skakmat, tentu saja. Camus merasa perkataan Shura tadi benar-benar menohok hatinya yang paling dalam. Ternyata memang benar, perasaannya pada Surt selama ini bukan hanya sekedar 'rasa bersalah' dan 'usaha untuk menepati janji', tapi lebih dari itu, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk berani mengkianati Dewi-nya sendiri. Sesuatu yang Shura sebut 'terlalu sayang'. Bukan cinta, tapi 'terlalu sayang'.

"Tapi tidak masalah, aku juga pernah melakukannya," menyadari Camus tidak menjawab apa-apa, Shura berinisiatif melanjutkan. Berusaha tidak terlalu memojokkan temannya itu. "Aku terlalu sayang pada Athena-sama, hingga termakan hasutan Saga dan membunuh orang yang mati-matian melindungi beliau. Aku malah membela orang yang seharusnya kubunuh, dan membunuh orang yang seharusnya kubela."

Ini ironi. Dua orang kesatria Athena berjalan dalam kehampaan sambil mengingat dosa masing-masing. Dua orang yang pernah menjalani kehidupan dan kematian bersama, bahkan bersama-sama mengarungi kehidupan setelah kematian. Tapi entah kenapa mengakui kesalahan masing-masing malah meringankan beban mereka, seolah bebas, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dirahasiakan bagi dua pemuda yang memang hobi memakai topeng pembatas diri dan lebih senang menyimpan masalah dalam hati tersebut. Camus bahkan tidak menyangka tetangga kuilnya bisa sehangat ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Asgard mempertemukan kita berdua," Shura tertawa renyah. "Dia ingin kita sadar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika bertemu Aiolos nanti."

"Dia akan memaafkanmu," Camus merasa kedua bahunya agak lebih ringan sekarang. "Mendengar ceritamu, pukulan tadi sepertinya belum cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahan saya."

"Akan ada banyak rasa sakit lagi saat kamu bertemu Milo nanti. Siapkan dirimu."

"Ya …" Camus mengembangkan senyum tipis, tapi tidak pernah merasa setulus ini sebelumnya. "Saya akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka."

Karena yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah mengakui apa yang membebani pundak masing-masing. Saat semuanya sudah jelas, Scarleet Needle pun mungkin tidak akan berefek sama sekali meski sang pencetus jurus mengkolaborasikannya dengan cacian. Walau Shura tidak yakin apakah Milo masih ingin menghukum Camus saat Saint Scorpio itu melihat sang pujaan hati meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di balik kehisterisan saya lihat Camus yang tambah cantik di SoG, ada juga rasa _ilfeel._ Entah kenapa saya gemes sekali lihat Camus patuh sama Surt sementara Milo dicuekin abis T^T Kenapa harus selalu Milo yang tersakiti? Dia itu lambang kesetiaan, astaga, Camus cakep! Lempar saja Frodi ke rawa-rawa! #disambit

Tapi selain itu, adakah yang ngeship CamusSurt juga? :3 saya awalnya pengen mencak-mencak lihat dia, tapi lama-lama kok Surt tambah manis ya? Muahaha XD

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini dan mengapresiasi dalam bentuk apapun. Buat Vera-san yang mulai berpindah ke lain hati, Camus masih unyu kok, dia cuma agak labil aja habis ketemu teman lama T.T

Pokoknya jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa cuci kaki pas mau tidur, kalau tidak nanti diganggu Icelus di mimpinya :v #digeplak jaga senyum semua~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah~ ramai ya," pria besar dengan cloth Taurus melekat pada tubuhnya itu muncul sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, tadi aku putar-putar dulu sebelum ke sini, jadi sampainya lama …"

Baru saja Aldebaran ingin bercerita panjang lebar tentang bagaimana bingungnya dirinya menyusuri area sekitar yang hanya putih tersedia sejauh mata memandang, tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu. Karena Aphrodite dan Shura sekarang sepertinya lebih terhibur dengan tayangan _live_ pertengkaran Scorpio-Aquarius yang memang jarang terjadi daripada harus mendengar kisah tersesat miliknya.

"Mereka ngapain? Kenapa gak dipisah? Nanti kalau tambah ribut bisa bahaya." Aldebaran menghampiri kedua Saint Pisces dan Capricorn yang duduk santai meninkmati pertunjukan tak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

"Gak usah. Di sini juga gak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku masang Camus yang menang, kalian pilih siapa?" Aphrodite menjawab sambil memutar-mutar kelopak mawar di tangannya.

"Apa? Malah taruhan, harusnya mereka dipisah!" Aldebaran protes seketika.

"Aku pilih Camus juga." Shura menimpali.

"Shura, kamu juga!" Saint bongsor itu merasa dirinyalah yang paling waras sekarang.

"Nikmati aja, Alde. Jarang-jarang 'kan kita bisa santai kayak gini," Aphrodite masih ngeyel seperti biasa. "Kamu juga udah capek lawan God Warrior, istirahat aja dulu."

Mendesah berat, Aldebaran akhirnya menyetujui usulan pemuda cantik di dekatnya itu walau agak ogah-ogahan, dan segera mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Aku masang Camus juga, kalau begitu."

Dan kemudian ketiga Saint Athena tadi kompak menyaksikan pertunjukan spektakuler edisi spesial dari Milo dan Camus dengan penuh khidmat. Membuat sang Taurus meyakini duduk sambil memandangi dua orang sedang adu mulut tidak terlalu buruk juga. Setidaknya bagi mereka yang ingin menghabiskan waktu.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kamu bukan temanku lagi! Masa pas Shura ditusuk kamu teriak kayak orang gila, tapi pas aku mati kamu gak ada. Teman macam apa itu?! Sudah sana, jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Itu salahmu kenapa mati duluan. Setidaknya kamu harus sampai ke Jaheim dan mati di sana."

"Aku cuma mau berguna! Yang salah itu kamu kenapa gak sadar duluan! Sudah, sana jauh-jauh!"

"Kamu yang salah. Kalau saja kamu berhasil menyadarkan saya waktu itu, ini tidak akan terjadi, dan saya pasti bisa melihatmu mati."

"Oh, jadi ini semua salahku? Kamu mau bilang kayak gitu? Memangnya siapa yang berkhianat duluan, heh?! Woi, mau ke mana? Urusan kita belum selesai! Camus!"

"Tadi katanya saya harus jauh-jauh."

"Jangan jadi pengecut! Kamu gak boleh jauh-jauh dariku sebelum urusan kita selesai!"

"…"

"Ngerti gak?"

"… terserah."

Daripada pertempuran, ini terlihat seperti adegan para ABG labil yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE REAL THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam Asgardian~


End file.
